


melt

by 830am



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft top Hyunjin, Virginity, changjin - Freeform, shy changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am
Summary: Hyunjin is not used to this. He's not used to having feelings; not used to waiting.It's worth it, though, for Seo Changbin.





	melt

Hyunjin slid his hand underneath Changbin's shirt, traveling up the flat plane of stomach and pressing his lips harder against the other boy's. He didn't realize how rough he was being until he tasted blood in his mouth. 

He pulled away, vision hazy, blinking in the darkness. “Are you okay?” Changbin's eyes were still closed but he nodded. At least, Hyunjin thinks he nodded. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, letting his hand slip out from under the shirt and using it to push the hair away from Changbin's forehead. “Hey, Binnie. Talk to me.”

Changbin got like this sometimes. Hyunjin didn't know if it was nerves or bliss or something else, but Changbin would just blank. Like he was overwhelmed. It worried Hyunjin. Sometimes he got carried away-- like right now-- and Changbin just let it happen. 

Changbin's eyes fluttered open and he leaned into Hyunjin's touch. “I'm okay,” he said softly.

“You're bleeding.” Hyunjin swiped his finger over Changbin's lip, coming away slick with blood. 

Changbin looked down at Hyunjin's hand, then licked his lips. Hyunjin cursed himself for thinking it was hot. “I didn't notice,” the other boy admitted with a low, breathy giggle and Hyunjin could have melted into the mattress. 

This was so, so new. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin had dated before. He'd messed around before. A lot, actually. But it was always just people fawning over him; worshipping his body and his face and his mouth. It always felt good, sure. But it was… empty. 

He'd never felt like this. So  _ consumed.  _ Every time he looked at Changbin, he felt so many things all at once. He wanted to kiss his nose, he wanted to feed him ice cream and sweets and watch those big, round eyes light up. Wanted to kiss him on his Cupid lips. Wanted to touch him, be touched, make him moan, then kiss his tears away and tuck him into bed. 

Fuck.

It was unbearable. Changbin was his hyung, but the age difference between them was so slight. Just seven months. It hardly counted, and Hyunjin wanted to take care of him. He wanted--  _ everything _ .

He'd wake up sweating at night, right in the middle of shamelessly rutting against his bed in his sleep; a half-remembered image Changbin's lips around his cock already fading from his mind. 

  
  
  


“Just sleep with him already,” Minho said. He looked at Hyunjin as if he'd suddenly sprouted a third head. “You're just horny.” 

Hyunjin dropped his head to the cold, cheap plastic of the lecture hall desk. “I can't just  _ sleep _ with him. He's a  _ virgin.” _

Minho's eyes widened. “Oh. Shit, man.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin mumbled into the desk. “It's driving me insane. Like one second I'll be ready to just push him against the wall, and then suddenly I remember that he's not  _ like  _ that, and I have to like, control myself. I don't wanna scare him.”

“Fuck, you're like. In love with him.”

_ Of course I am.  _

When Minho said it, it was as Hyunjin had always known.  _ Of course I'm in love with him. _

Hyunjin tried to remember the first time he'd fallen in love, but nothing surfaced. He remembered a crush, though, that he'd had in his freshman year of high school. He'd been so infatuated. He would have done anything for them. There was some sexual tension back then, too, but nothing like now. Hyunjin had been new to all that. Inexperienced. Unaware. 

_ That's how Changbin is now,  _ he realized. The passivity, the overwhelmed look he got in his eyes-- he's like Hyunjin used to be, before he became too desensitized to actually enjoy himself. The thought made him soft. 

“Gross, stop it,” Minho growled, pushing him. 

“Stop what?!”

“Your  _ face,  _ it's all gooey and sappy and gross!”

“Wow, sorry that I actually like someone for once instead of just wanting to get off and go.”

Minho pretended to be offended. “I'm hurt. You think that's all I am? Some sex-crazed machine?”

“Yes, actually, that's a  _ perfect  _ description for you. They should put it on your packaging.”

“Fuck you, Hwang.”

“You did, remember?”

That finally made his friend crack a smile. “Best I've ever had.” 

Now it was Hyunjin's turn to elbow Minho in the side. “Fuck off.” Thinking about Minho's scrunched-up face as he came all over Hyunjin's stomach made Hyunjin feel all sorts of ways that he would rather forget. 

“Okay. Pizza later?”

“Yeah, I'll come by after class.” 

“I'll leave the door unlocked.” And Minho swung his leg over the chair, grabbing his single notebook and stuffing his pencil in his back pocket. He waved without turning around-- one of the many things Minho managed to look cool while doing, where anyone else would have looked like an idiot. That was his charm. He did stupid, weird things but made them look completely natural, and before you knew it you were trapped. Literally. Like, underneath him.

It left Hyunjin with a lot to think about. He didn't want Changbin to feel like Hyunjin had after his first time. Used and sore and still hungry for more. He wanted it to be-- special.

_ Hwang Hyunjin, you are in so fucking deep.  _

He felt it. He felt it  _ bad.  _ So bad it was almost paralyzing. 

_ What if I hurt him? What if he regrets it? _

Hyunjin bit his lip, feeling the skin crack. He did this too often and didn't use chapstick as much as he should, and his lips suffered for it but he couldn't break the habit.  _ Maybe we just… shouldn't.  _ And it wasn't just sex. They hadn't done  _ anything.  _ Other than making out and Hyunjin feeling up Changbin's chest. He just felt… weird pushing it further. 

It would be different if Changbin initiated. If he was hungry and desperate, just like Hyunjin. But he was always so… passive. Pliant. Like putty in Hyunjin's hands.

Every time Hyunijn left Changbin's flat, he left sore and aching. It took all he had, every time, not to bolt back to his dorm just so he could jerk out his frustrations. 

  
  


“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Hyunjin's head was resting in Changbin's lap. He looked up and twirled a strand of his longish hair around his finger, knowing how he looked like this. Vulnerable.

Changbin smiled at him. “Sure. Something scary?”

Hyunjin pouted, but an idea popped into his head. “Only if you let me stay the night afterwards. You know I get scared.”

A slow smile spread across Changbin's face. “You mean you'll let me take care of  _ you _ for once? Deal.”

And then-- as he was hoping, but only half-expected-- he felt a twitch under his head. He rubbed his cheek against it, soft skin against scratchy black denim, watching for Changbin's reaction. 

The smile on the other boy's face grew wider, but he looked away, blushing. It made a curious feeling bloom in Hyunjin's chest. Need and heat and an overwhelming sense of…  _ love.  _

He pulled Changbin's head down to meet his, and lifted himself up to meet the other boy's lips. He kissed him softly, leisurely. Like they had all the time in the world. 

He shouldn't love the taste of Changbin's lips so much. He shouldn't want to lick them as if they were juicy little slices of fruit, nipping and sucking until the liquid spills from them. But he  _ does _ , he fucking does, he wants it but he holds himself back. Stays soft. Sweet. 

When he let go, Changbin pulled away with a gasp. Like he'd been drowning. 

Hyunjin felt Changbin growing and started getting hard himself. This was the closest he'd ever been to Changbin's cock. He wanted to taste it. Touch it. Tease it.

His eyes flitted up to Changbin's face, checking. For what, he wasn't exactly sure. The other boy's eyes were heavy-lidded and dark. “You're teasing me,” Changbin said quietly. He ran his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, twitching again.

A jolt ran through Hyunjin's body.  _ Is this it?  _ “I'm not teasing you,” he said. “How am I teasing you?”

“You’re just gonna turn me on and then  _ leave.” _

_ Oh, my god.  _

This is it.  _ Hyunjin, don't fuck this up. _

Hyunijn clambered to a sitting position, twisting his body to get as close to Changbin as possible. The other boy was avoiding his gaze, so he took Changbin's face in both his hands. “I won't,” he breathed, body unable to stay still, already halfway sitting on Changbin's lap. “I would never.”

Changbin pulled away from Hyunjin's grip and turned his head away. “You do. You always do.”

And when he said it Hyunjin realized he was right. This was getting to be a bad habit, not realizing things until other people said them. It was always Hyunijn who pulled away, always Hyunijn who checked the time and said he had to go. He'd only been thinking of himself, of trying to stop himself from going too far. He never thought about how it might make Changbin feel, and suddenly he couldn't believe himself. 

“I-- Binnie. Changbin.” Hyunjin couldn't bear Changbin avoiding his eyes like this. It was pathetic, really-- he needed contact, needed to be  _ connected.  _ Being deprived of it physically hurt him. “Please look at me.” His voice was small and pathetic. 

Changbin did. When he saw how agitated Hyunijn had become in just a few seconds, he seemed to let his walls down. He laced his fingers with Hyunjin's; brought their foreheads to rest against one another.

Hyunijn was calmed, and let out a deep breath through his nose. “I'm scared,” he finally admitted. 

Changbin looked up in surprise. “You? Scared? Of  _ what?” _

“Of-- of hurting you. Scaring you away.”

“How could you scare me away?” 

“I… Changbin, you don't…” Hyunjin was lost. How was he supposed to tell the person he loved how much of a  _ monster  _ he was?

“You can tell me,” Changbin said. He squeezed their hands tighter. 

Hyunjin closed his eyes. “I can't control myself sometimes,” he let out in a rush. “I just-- I get caught up, and I've… I've done some things in the past. That I regret. And I just don't wanna push you too far, I don't wanna hurt you, I'm so scared I'm gonna fucking hurt you and not realize until it's too late.” His voice broke.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Changbin whispered, wrapping his arms around Hyunijn. Hyunjin let his head fall to rest on Changbin's shoulder, dangerously close to crying. “Shhh. It's okay.”

Changbin's arms were strong, and Hyunijn felt safe all wrapped up in them. It was cool in Changbin's apartment but the slight scent of sweat that lingered on his skin betrayed the true summer heat outside. Hyunjin inhaled deeply. 

He pulled his head back. His eyes felt puffy, but he hadn't cried. He made eye contact with Changbin, arranging himself so he was straddling the other boy's lap. Changbin's hands naturally moved down to his waist, and suddenly the energy in the room was  _ different.  _

“You won't hurt me,” Changbin breathed. His hand slid under Hyunjin's shirt, fingers grazing the skin of his lower back. “And you won't scare me away. I promise.”

Every nerve inside of Hyunjin's body was on fire. He felt Changbin's touch like electricity sparking across his skin. His eyelids fluttered-- but there was still something holding him back. 

“What about-- before?” he asked. “When we kiss, you kept like...  blanking out.”

Changbin caught his lip between his teeth. “I mean… I'm kind of nervous. I've never done anything like this before, you know that. And you're so… experienced.” He gulped. “But it also feels  _ so  _ fucking good and I just-- I kinda wanted you to take over.”

A tingly feeling spread all throughout Hyunjin's body. “I can do that,” he mumbled, leaning forward to bring his lips to the other boy's, barely grazing the soft, plump skin. “But-- Binnie, you have to promise you'll stop me. If it's too much. Okay?” 

Changbin nodded, but it wasn't enough. “Say it,” Hyunjin urged, moving his hips ever so slightly to push his point. 

“Y-yeah,” Changbin stuttered. “I'll stop you. Promise.”

That was all he needed. 

“I love you,” Hyunjin said. He knew you weren't supposed to say that at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. He rocked his hips, feeling Changbin already hard beneath him, and buried his face in the boy's neck. “I've been going crazy.” He sucked at whatever skin he could reach.

“Hyunjin,” Changbin gasped, his voice so pretty and needy Hyunjin instantly hardened. It didn't matter that he didn't say 'I love you’ back. It was just as good. Better.

Hyunjin abandoned Changbin's neck and moved his lips back to Changbin's mouth. He kissed everywhere he could, sloppy and desperate, nearly clashing their teeth together. He pressed, pressed, pressed, like he wanted his whole body to just melt into Changbin. He needed to be  _ close.  _ “I want you,” he whispered into Changbin's mouth. “Want you so bad, hyung.”

Changbin didn't say anything, just let out the smallest whine.  _ Fuck.  _ Hyunjin loved that. He wanted to make Changbin do it again. 

“Hyung,” he moaned, sliding a hand between them to press against Changbin's erection, “I wanna see your face when you cum. Bet you look so  _ good.”  _ He cupped his hand over the boy's cock as best as he could with it still trapped inside the black jeans. He rubbed it insistently, sliding his hand over the denim and lightly drawing his nails along the length. Changbin shivered. “Fuck, Jinnie, that--”

“Feels good? Tell me it feels good, hyung.”

Changbin sucked air in through his teeth. “Feels good,” he repeated. Hyunjin pulled away for a moment to look at him. Changbin was leaning his head against the back of the generically stylish Ikea couch, his face flushed and eyes closed. His hands were still in place on Hyunjin's waist, but they were slack. 

“Look at me,” Hyunjin said.

Changbin's eyes fluttered open, big dark eyes traveling up Hyunjin's body to settle on his face. Hyunjin fixed his gaze on the older boy, then gathered the hem of his own shirt in his fists and pulled it up over his head. 

Changbin fucking  _ gasped  _ and Hyunjin really could have come right then, if he'd wanted to. Just a little push, a little friction against his jeans and his eyes focused on Changbin's face and he'd be there. It was a particular talent of his-- one that came from lots of practice. 

But of course he didn't want to. He wanted to watch Changbin's sweet little mouth fall open, watch his eyes devour Hyunjin's body. Watch his cock twitch inside those tight jeans, watch the little dark spot grow as precum leaked from his tip. 

“Do I look good?”

Changbin licked his lips. “So good,” he echoed. 

Hyunijn ran a hand through his hair, knowing Changbin's eyes were glued to his every move. “I'd look  _ so  _ much better covered in your cum, hyung.”

The other boy's eyes widened, and Hyunjin  _ felt  _ the pulsing in his cock. Hyunjin drew his fingers across his own lips. “All over my lips. Wanna taste you, Changbinnie-hyung.”

“ _ Please,” _ Changbin begged. Hyunjin doubted he knew what he was even begging for. “Please, I want-- I wanna--”

“Wanna come? All over me?”

“ _ Please,” _ Changbin repeated, his voice hoarse.  _ Fuck fuck fuck he's so fucking sexy.  _ Hyunjin was losing it. He unzipped his jeans and freed his erection, immediately wrapping his hand around it. “Hyung, you have no idea how hot you are,” Hyunjin panted, fisting himself. 

Changbin hesitantly reached out, joining Hyunjin's hand. Hyunjin let him take over. The older boy's grip was uncertain and unpracticed, but in a way that was  _ better.  _

“If you keep doing that, you'll make me come,” Hyunjin warned breathlessly. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he could finish, but he'd stopped caring about that a long time ago. The easier it was, the more times he could do it. 

“I want to see,” Changbin whispered. His eyes kept flitting between Hyunjin's face and his cock, like he couldn't decide which to focus on. 

“K-keep going, then,” Hyunjin forced out. His abdomen was tightened, straining, and it was hard to breathe. Every time Changbin's fist passed his swollen cockhead, Hyunjin was edged closer and closer to his orgasm. “F-fuck,” he whispered. “Changbin, please, k-keep going, just-- like--  _ that--” _

Changbin's hand was coated in precum, and when Hyunjin started gasping he tightened his grip and that was  _ it  _ and Hyunjin cried out, hands clenching tight to Changbin's shoulders as his muscles contracted and he came. His seed relased in spurts, landing first on Changbin's shirt and then his jeans and then finally weakly spilling all over his hand. 

His head fell forward against Changbin's chest, and his whole body softened into the other boy's. He didn't care about the cum covering them both. “Changbin,” he breathed. “My Changbin-hyung. Fuck, that felt so  _ good.”  _ He shifted so he could kiss Changbin's cheek, but he was too low and got his jawline instead. He was too spent to adjust. “I need.. a second.”

His chest was heaving. Changbin's hands came to rest on his back, fingertips ghosting over the bare skin. It gave Hyunjin goosebumps. 

After a moment his breathing was under control and he pulled away, chest sticky with cum. He slid down off Changbin's lap and landed on his knees on the hardwood floor. “Stand up,” he commanded gently. 

Changbin obeyed, getting to his feet shakily. Hyunjin undid his button and zip and tugged his jeans down to his ankles. Changbin pulled his lip between his teeth again, but instead of covering himself like Hyunjin expected, he pushed his shirt up, fully exposing his cock and the hard, flat stomach above it. The slightest little trail of dark down traveled up to his belly button, and Changbin's dick was just like Hyunjin had imagined. Better. It was flushed and rosy, smaller than Hyunjin's own but standing out from his body with a pretty curve. Inviting.  _ Delicious,  _ Hyunjin thought. “You're amazing,” he told the older boy. He trailed a single finger on the underside of Changbin's length, making him shiver. “Perfect. Hyung, you're perfect.”

That did make Changbin blush and look away, but he didn't let his shirt drop. “Take it off,” Hyunjin told him. “I wanna see you.”

Changbin pulled the plain white shirt over his head and tossed it to the couch. His chest was completely smooth, and Hyunjin let himself take in the sight before him. Changbin put effort into his body, and it showed. While Hyunjin was naturally tone from his spot on the dance team, the other boy put in hours at the gym. His arms were nicely built, and it carried over to his chest and those fucking  _ abs.  _ Hyunjin ran his hand over them, and then his mouth. He wanted to show his boyfriend he saw the effort here, he saw it and loved it. Loved it enough to lick. 

The hardwood hurt his knees, but he could ignore it. He had a feeling Changbin wouldn't last long. Hyunjin moved his mouth from Changbin's stomach to his thighs, kissing and sucking and nipping at the soft skin there. His thighs were muscular too. Hyunjin felt himself suddenly half-hard again and leaned forward, pressing himself against Changbin's leg, his mouth still working. 

“Again?” Changbin asked, a look of surprise on his face. Hyunjin just nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then Hyunjin locked eyes with the other boy and took hold of Changbin's cock at the base, licking a strip up the underside of his length. 

Changbin moaned. His hands were making fists at his sides, like he didn't know what to do with them. “Grab my hair,” Hyunjin instructed. The older boy did as he was told, winding his fingers in Hyunjin's long, messy hair. “Hyung, I--” Hyunjin lapped at Changbin's tip-- “am going--” he licked down to the base again-- “to make you come. So hard.” And then he opened his mouth and took Changbin's entire length between his lips. 

The hands fisted in his hair clenched, just a little bit painful. It made Hyunjin smile around Changbin's cock. “Please,” the other boy panted again. “ _ Please _ , Jinnie.” His voice was a combination of a needy whine and his usual low, scratchy growl and it drove Hyunjin crazy. He took Changbin so deep he gagged, pulling back with thick saliva connecting his mouth with the tip of Changbin's cock. He only paused to breathe and then did it again, without gagging this time, and set a desperate, erratic pace that had Changbin gasping for breath. 

In the back of his mind, Hyunjin was thinking the timing might be difficult. He didn't know Changbin's signs yet. He wanted it to be perfect but--

“H-Hyunjin,” Changbin choked out. “Gonna--  _ ah--  _ I'm gonna--”

Hyunjin tilted his head up and opened his mouth, letting Changbin's swollen cockhead rest on his tongue. He kept working him with his fist, never breaking eye contact, watching as Changbin scrunched up his face and bit his lip and then his mouth was flooded with the acrid, sour taste of cum. It filled his mouth and spilled over his lips and dribbled down his chin, and then Changbin was pulling back wincing because Hyunjin hadn't stopped jerking him off. He stared down at Hyunjin, eyes heavy lidded and glassy.

Hyunjin knew how he looked. On his knees, mouth still open, face covered in cum. Cheeks flushed. Hair messy. He knew exactly how Changbin saw him right now, and the thought and the taste of Changbin's seed in his mouth brought him to the edge of his second orgasm. He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, licking his lips obscenely as he fisted himself. It only took seconds before he was coming again, his load much smaller this time, coating his thighs and splattering on the hardwood floor. 

They locked eyes, both of them panting and dirty and spent. Hyunjin smiled. 

“I told you I wouldn't tease you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey I wrote this after getting like 3 hours of sleep over 2 days so. it is what it is. I love changjin.


End file.
